Raison d'être
by Blue Moonlit
Summary: [ItachiOC] Yo no debería ya existir, entonces ¿que hago aquí, en este mundo desconocido? Mientras viví no logré jamás vivir, esta vez estoy decidida a hacerlo. Olvidaré y comenzaré nuevamente, en este extraño lugar llamado konoha, en aquel peculiar distrito Uchiha.
1. Prólogo

**A/N:** Siempre quise publicar un fanfic y ahora, que planeo hacer una novela, es un buen momento para practicar mi escritura, ya que no hay mucha gente a mi alrededor interesada en el tema. Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado y debo pedir, por favor, si tienen alguna sugerencia o crítica háganmela saber, su opinión será realmente importante para mí, incluso el sólo saber si les gustó o no.

Leyenda:

-Diálogos.

_Pensamientos._

* * *

Prólogo

Cuando abrí mis ojos una intensa luz blanca cubría todo, los cerré y me llevé la mano a la cabeza, como intentado apaciguar el dolor. Esperé unos minutos a que mi cuerpo se calmara, hasta que el mareo acabara. Tenía esa extraña sensación de como si hubiese estado durmiendo por todo un día. Me incorporé, sentándome, mientras apoyaba la otra mano en el suelo –está húmedo –. Deslicé suavemente los dedos por la superficie que me producía un hormigueo para luego apretar y tirar de aquello. Recordé los momentos de mi niñez en una plaza cercana a mi casa, solía recostarme sobre el pasto mientras mis manos jugaban con él hasta caer en el sueño. Esa época que ahora tanto añoraba, que jamás logré apreciar debidamente. Cuántas veces me pregunté si eso era normal, sólo querer perder el tiempo soñando e imaginando fantásticos lugares en vez de pasar el rato con los otros niños. Ese era mi mundo, donde nadie me diría qué hacer o cómo pensar, donde me refugié todo ese tiempo, hasta ahora. Comprendí que no había vivido y quería hacerlo, que quería tener amigos y pasar horas jugando, que quería disfrutar de la compañía de mi familia, que quería amar y quería sufrir. Quería vivir, no en aquella realidad que llamaba propia, si no la palabra en todo su esplendor. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, no podía traer de regreso el tiempo perdido, no podía volver a existir. _Pero si no podía ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cómo es que aún logro sentir? ¿Cómo es que estoy viva?_ Abrí nuevamente mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue una resplandeciente luna –ahora sé que fue esa luz. Estoy un paso más cerca de no volverme loca – dije con un tono algo sarcástico. A pesar de lo confusa que estaba no podía pasar por alto lo hermosa que lucía la circular luna, parecía cercana y brillaba intensamente. De alguna manera aquello me calmó. –Sin importar lo que haya sucedido, estoy aquí, donde sea que aquí sea, pero estoy viva… O eso creo.

Ciertamente no podía reconocer el lugar porque jamás lo había visto y estaba segura. Numerosos e inmensos árboles se levantaban a mi alrededor –¿Es un bosque? ¿Será muy profundo? –me pregunté. Apoyándome en un árbol cercano me puse de pie. Poco podía ver en la oscuridad de la noche y aún menos sabía hacia donde dirigirme. Pensé incluso que era una especie de limbo, como los que nombran algunas religiones, y que estaba esperando a pasar al _más allá_ o que quizá jamás lo haría y permanecería aquí. Intenté no alterarme y buscar una solución, decidiendo subir ese mismo árbol por si lograse divisar algo, esperanzadoramente uno de esos pueblos que comúnmente están cerca de pequeños bosques. Con bastante dificultad subí por el tronco, y es que hace años que no lo hacía, hasta alcanzar una altura suficiente. Logré ver lo que parecía la punta de un edificio, para estar segura de aquello intenté subir más alto. Al colocar mi pie presioné demasiado fuerte y desprendí un pesado de madera. Caí y sólo una frase pasó por mi mente, _este sí es el final._ Mantuve los ojos fuertemente cerrados por un largo tiempo pero no sentía el duro piso golpeando mi cuerpo, incluso cuando me percaté que dejé de moverme ¿A caso estoy realmente muerta y no siento? Aunque el dolor cuando desperté era bastante real. Con un poco de miedo, lentamente observé mi alrededor, percatándome que estaba sostenida… De la sorpresa grité, di un pequeño salto y quedé con las pompas pegadas al suelo. Es… es una persona… ¡Hay alguien! ¡Hay alguien más! Comencé a reír y aquel ser se me quedó mirando muy extrañado –¿tan gracioso es ser salvada? – quedé algo perpleja con su pregunta. Quería hablar pero no sabía que decir, estaba sumamente confundida, tenía muchas preguntas y no sabía cómo comenzar. –¿Tú… Tú estás vivo?

–¿Eh? – se acercó a mí, sentándose en cuclillas y llevando su mano a mi frente. Lo primero que noté fueron sus ojos negros tras una rara banda con una pieza de metal amarrada a su cabeza. –Al parecer tienes fiebre – hizo una pausa, como dudando si continuar –al juzgar por tus ropas no eres de por aquí ¿Qué te trae a este lugar? –. No sabía que contestar. Me quedé un rato reflexionando hasta que se me ocurrió una buena excusa, no quería que pensara que estaba loca. –La verdad no sé qué hago aquí. Lo último que recuerdo es que estuve en un accidente. Tampoco sé que es este lugar ¿Dónde estamos?

–Cerca de Konoha.

–¿Y eso? ¿En qué lugar está? – me miró extrañado. –En el país del Fuego.

–País del… ¿Fuego? ¿Hablas en serio? Espero que no estés queriendo burlarte de mí – dije con el ceño fruncido – _esto ya era lo suficientemente extraño como para que quieran tomarme el pelo._

–¿De dónde vienes?

–Pues… de Yokohama, obviamente en Japón.

–¿Japón? Debe ser un lugar lejano pues no he oído de él.

–¡Pero si estamos en Japón!

–Te acabo de decir que esto es las afueras de Konoha –. Pasé de sentirme dudosa a asustada. Me encontraba en un lugar del que jamás había oído y con alguien desconocido.

–No sé si sólo estás actuando o realmente estás perdida, pero por ahora ven conmigo, te llevaré ante el Hokage.

–¡No estoy mintiendo, realmente estoy perdida! – no tenía la menor idea de quien era ese Hokage ni tampoco quería preguntar, habían cosas más importantes que tenía en mente. Él se paró y extendió su mano en señal de que la tomara para ponerme de pie, y así lo hice –gracias.

–¿Puedes caminar? – preguntó. Moví levente mis extremidades, todo parecía bien –sí, no hay problema.

–Vamos – se dirigió a una dirección desconocida, adentrándose en el bosque mientras yo lo seguía de cerca. Desde a atrás, con algo de luz, podía ver su cabello negro amarrado en una coleta, vistiendo una chaqueta parecida a una antibalas. Habrán pasado unos veinte minutos sin cruzar palabra. Había mucho que quería decir pero a la vez no se me daba la gana. Sentía que, por ahora, no quería buscar respuesta a esto. Quería tan sólo… Vivir. Hallamos entonces un camino de tierra que terminaba en una inmensa puerta de una especie de fortaleza, una ciudad rodeada de murallas ¿Estarán en guerra? Cruzamos no sin antes él hablar con un guardia de similar vestimenta. –Ya estamos en Konoha – me dijo – te llevaré con el tercero, él verá que hacer contigo –. De alguna manera aquello me dio un poco de miedo. No sabía qué clase de sociedad tenían aquí, no tenía pista alguna de qué ocurriría conmigo. Al parecer él se percató de lo que estaba pensando, paró, dio media vuelta y me miró –No estés tan asustada. Si lo que me has dicho es verdad nada ocurrirá.

–Bien… – continuamos caminando hasta toparnos con un edificio de mayor altura que los demás ¿será el que vi anteriormente? Algo que me llamó la atención de este lugar fue que no había luces en las calles lo que me llevó a pensar que era uno de esos pueblos alejados de la sociedad, con su propia cultura, y por supuesto, sin electricidad. Estaba segura de que esto era Japón, pues hablaban japonés, y la arquitectura era similar a la tradicional. Continuando, entramos al edifico, no tuve tiempo de observar el interior pues apuramos el paso, llegando a una oficina. Al fondo había una mesa de madera y una persona de avanzada edad sentada tras ella, leyendo unos documentos a la luz de una vela.

–Lord Hokage, disculpe la intromisión. Tengo un asunto del que hablar con usted.

–Oh… De acuerdo, a delante.

–¿Puedes esperar afuera? – me miró. Asentí y salí inmediatamente. Ya no estaba asustada pero sí bastante ansiosa. En algún momento dejé de preocuparme y comencé a sentirme emocionada ¿Qué traerá este nuevo rumbo? Me apoyé de espaldas contra la pared de pasillo que daba con la habitación. No estoy segura de cuantos minutos transcurrieron pero sé que la espera se me hizo larga. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando oí la voz del chico llamándome para que entrara.

–Dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el viejo que vestía una túnica blanca.

–Chizuru, Tsukino Chizuru.

–Veo que usas unas ropas bastante extrañas, no dudo que seas de lejos – traía puesta un chaleco azul, una falda tableada negra con un par de calcetas largas de color oscuro y botines negros –Pero bueno ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Hum. No estoy del todo segura. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con mi familia viajando hacia Tokio y ocurrió un accidente, de alguna manera llegué aquí. Sinceramente… No había oído nunca de este lugar así que estoy bastante confundida – _lo que realmente sucedió se quedará para mí._

–Entiendo como debes sentirte– apoyó los codos en la mesa, cruzando las manos bajo su mentón –¿Has recibido alguna clase de entrenamiento?

–¿Disculpe… A qué clase de entrenamiento se refiere?

–Hmmm. No importa, veo que no ¿A qué te dedicabas?

–Estudiaba en el colegio.

–¿Me podrías decir qué estudiabas?

–Pues, distintas áreas. Escritura, matemáticas, ciencias, artes….

–Valla, parece bastante completo.

–Quisiera preguntar algo si no es muy imprudente de mi parte, es sólo de curiosidad.

–Adelante, si puedo responder tu pregunta lo haré.

–No pude evitar notar que hay mucha gente vestida como militares, de casualidad… ¿Están en guerra?

–No precisamente, pero jamás se sabe cuándo nos atacarán, tenemos que estar siempre atentos. Por otra parte, esta es una aldea de ninjas, es común ver este panorama.

–¿Ninjas? Eso… ¿Aún existe?

–Así que los conoces pero no hay donde tú vives.

–Sí, algo así.

–De acuerdo, suficiente charla, he tomado una decisión. Puedes alojarte en la aldea por el tiempo que te plazca pero debes reportar si decides irte. Creo que hay una casa desocupada en el distrito Uchiha que podría ser tu vivienda –miró al joven – ¿puedes arreglar eso por mí?

–Lo haré – respondió.

–Por cierto, vuelve aquí mañana por la tarde, aún hay cosas que debo explicarte. Por ejemplo, cómo te ganarás la vida.

–¡Sí, muchas gracias! – esbocé una gran sonrisa y me incliné, estaba sumamente feliz. Quizás un nuevo rumbo era lo que necesitaba.

Nos encontrábamos ya fuera del edificio cuando recordé algo importante –por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

–Uchiha Itachi. Nos veremos seguido así que recuérdalo – sonrió.

–¿Así que vives en ese distrito? Bueno, Itachi ¡Gracias por ayudarme!

–No hay problema – dijo amablemente. –Ven, te llevaré a tu nuevo hogar, pero antes tendremos que hablar con mi padre.

–¿Tu padre?

–Sí, digamos que él administra el sector.

–Ya veo. Espero no causar problemas –no pude evitar entonar la frase con alegría.

–Descuida –el chico dio media vuelta y animosamente lo seguí. La realidad es algo extraño, también la vida y el destino. Espero pronto encontrar mi lugar en este mundo tan distinto.

* * *

**A/N:** Para el siguiente capítulo: ¿Qué le espera a Chizuru en el distrito Uchiha? ¿Cómo se ganará la vida para mantenerse? ¿Cuál es la verdad que quiere guardar sólo para ella?

Agradecería que si quisiera leer el próximo capítulo me dijieran, sería un gran incentivo!


	2. Capítulo I

ItaOc: Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad me has dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Subí un poco apurada este capi, el próximo será mejor, estaré actualizando todos los Domingos :) Gracias por leer 3

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Recuerdo claramente el frío clavándose en mis huesos de aquella mañana invernal. En ese momento sabía lo que ocurriría, con desesperanza esperaba a que las horas pasaran rápido, no vendrían, lo sabía, aun así ellos quisieron esperar. Yo no fui suficiente, no pude hacer aquello que debía, el miedo se había apoderado de mí y ya no les servía. Esa responsabilidad… ¿Fue ese mi único y mayor motivo? ¿A caso no vivía para algo más que de lo que me impusieron? Siempre lo pensé así pero ahora… ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad quiero hacerlo distinto. Esta noche es cálida y una suave brisa recorre la aldea, un panorama totalmente distinto al último que recuerdo de 'esa realidad'_. Sé que dije no buscaría respuestas por un tiempo pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿por qué razón estoy aquí?_ Me sentía dudosa mas no tendría miedo, no, no dejaría que el miedo me arruinara nuevamente.

Las casas de estilo japonés tradicional se levantaban a los lados de las calles de tierra y un peculiar símbolo se repetía en el barrio, similar a una paleta de tenis, la parte superior roja y la inferior blanca ¿cuál será su significado? Mientras más pasos daba en este mundo mi memoria del anterior se hacía cada vez más confusa, era casi como si todo lo vivido hasta ahora había sido sólo un sueño. Observaba entretenida este nuevo paisaje, se podían ver letreros de almacenes, maceteros con flores fuera de los hogares, el reflejo de la luna en las ventanas de cristal y unos cuantos árboles que cantaban con el viento. Mi mirada se dirigió a la espalda del chico que caminaba delante de mí. Acababa de conocerlo esa misma noche, sin embargo su presencia se sentía extrañamente familiar. Hurgué en el pasado, buscando una respuesta que no hallé ¿A quién me recordaba? Una vez alguien dijo 'si no lo recuerdas es porque no es importante'_,_ me pregunto si así será.

Doblamos por un camino de piedra rodeado de tierra y unos cuántos árboles que se alzaban hacia el cielo, podía ver la entrada con el mismo símbolo de antes. Supuse que era un terreno de tamaño considerable, creo que no podía esperar menos. –¿Dices que tu padre es el dueño de todo esta villa?

–No precisamente. Es una figura importante en el clan, además de ser el líder de la fuerza policial de Konoha – respondió mirándome pero sin dejar de caminar.

–Ya veo… Un clan… ¿Ese símbolo de colores blanco y rojo los representa?

–Así es. Por cierto –se detuvo – puede que no estés familiarizada con las costumbres de Konoha así que por ahora intenta imitarlas. Especialmente se respetuosa ante mi padre, te aseguro que nada bueno saldrá si te diriges a él como lo hiciste con Lord Hokage.

–Sí, lo haré. –Me sentía algo extraña ¿Qué habrán pensado de mí? Bueno, no es como si hubiese podido hacer algo al respecto, la gente de aquí es diferente a lo que acostumbraba y no me sentía muy bien que digamos. _Aún estoy adormecida y… con mucha hambre, creo que no he comido en todo el día. Un baño con agua caliente no vendría mal tampoco, después de todo estaba sobre tierra húmeda cuando desperté._

Pasamos la entrada principal, recorrimos un poco más para llegar a la casa de puerta corrediza.

–Esto… ¿Uchiha es el nombre del clan, verdad?

–Sí –corrió la puerta con una mano –vamos –. _Ahora sí estaba nerviosa._

La sala era tal y como lo esperaba, una típica casa japonesa antigua. En seguida pasamos a otra sala, lo primero que noté fue un pequeño niño de pelo negro tirando de las faldas de su madre, supe esto por la similitud de su genética. Ella vestía un delantal blanco bajo un vestido de color oscuro, era una mujer de rasgos delicados.

–Espera Sasuke – dijo con una sonrisa –el arroz ya estará, sólo espera un poco ¿sí?

–Está bien – respondió el niño haciendo un puchero, alejándose de su madre para dirigir su mirada al chico que me acompañaba –¡hermano, bienvenido a casa! –. Corrió muy alegremente a recibirlo con un abrazo, a lo que Itachi acarició su cabeza.

–¡Ah, Itachi, has vuelto! Bienvenido – habló la mujer –veo que has traído visita –me miró por un instante–tu padre cenará fuera ¿por qué no la invitas? Hay comida de sobra –. Tras decir esto se retiró a lo que parecía la cocina.

El chico se quedó en silencio unos minutos, como pensando que responder. Lo que es yo, realmente quería, me estaba muriendo de hambre y olía delicioso, no pude evitar que mi estómago rugiera, _que vergüenza. _–Parece que tienes hambre – recalcó el chico con un poco de gracia –tendremos que esperar a que mi padre vuelva. Le prometí a Lord Hokage que me encargaría del asunto, no puedo dejarte en la calle. Espera un momento.

Itachi fue a donde su madre estaba para luego volver con ella. –Uchiha Mikoto, un placer conocerte – se presentó muy amablemente.

–Hum. Esto… Mi nombre es Tsukino Chizuru y… ¡muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento! – me incliné.

–No te preocupes. Rara vez tenemos invitados y mucho menos de parte de Itachi, es un agrado.

–Se lo agradezco.

–Aquí –señalando un lugar en la mesa – enseguida traeré la cena – fue nuevamente a la cocina.

–Valla… Tu madre es una persona muy amable.

–Sí, así es ella. Adelante, siéntate – así lo hice, imitando a Itachi.

Esto me traía nostalgia, el ambiente era cálido como solía ser mi familia ¿_qué habrá sido de ellos?_ Hace meses que no sabía nada. El pequeño que vi antes se sentó al lado de Itachi, mirándome –¿Eres amiga de mi hermano?

–Pues… tan sólo lo conocí hoy.

–¿Y por qué vienes?

–Pues… quiero hablar con el papá de Itachi.

–¿Y por qué vistes tan extraño?

–Pues…. Así es como visten en donde provengo. _Valla._

Mikoto volvía con pocillos de arroz en sus manos cuando la puerta corrió y un hombre entró _¿será él?_ –¡Papá! – exclamó el niño.

–¿Has vuelto antes? Ah, querido, tenemos una invitada –. El señor dirigió sus ojos hacia mí con un aspecto muy serio _¿Debería salir corriendo? Esto un poco escalofriante._

–Te has demorado en llegar, pero veo que todo ha salido bien, Tsukino.

–¿Eh…? _Estaba realmente confundida ¿Que me he demorado en llegar? ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido? ¿A caso sabe algo acerca de mí, de por qué estoy aquí?_

–¿No te informaron?

–¿Informarme… qué?

–Hmm. Hablaremos más tarde, por ahora disfrutemos de la cena.


	3. Capítulo II

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews ItaOc y kuro-neko-nely. Espero hayan pasado una buena navidad y les deseo un feliz año nuevo!

ItaOC: me gustaría poder responderte antes pero no puedo ya que no tienes cuenta aquí. Gracias por tus ánimos para seguir escribiendo ^^ No he visto Brave 10 pero lo tendré en cuenta para más adelante y sobre Madara, creo que de alguna manera lo metí en la historia haha, estoy pensando en sacar una sidestory con lo que acá cuento de él y la mujer o quizás acá mismo la continúe. Espero tu opinión :)

* * *

Ahora todo tenía sentido para ella. Por qué su familia se alejó repentinamente, por qué siempre pareció que le ocultaban algo, por qué nunca sintió que pertenecía a ese lugar. Tsukino Chizuru creció en una acomodada familia que dedicaban sus vidas a cuidar del templo que les pertenecía. Entendió en ese momento la importancia de las tediosas clases extra de historia que la obligaron a tomar, las lecciones de meditación y de defensa personal. Entendió también la razón de querer ocultarle su línea de sangre más allá de sus padres, pensaban erróneamente que podían cortar el hilo rojo el destino y acabar con la tradición. _Dos hijos han de tener y el primogénito ha de satisfacer_, fue esto lo que aquel hombre que parecía saber de ella le dijo. No importaba dónde ni bajo qué condiciones, cumpliría la promesa que su antepasado había hecho, era imposible evitar este destino. Cómo comenzó aquello era desconocido para él, había un sólo hombre que lo sabía, alguien quien todos creían muerto.

Fue alrededor de un siglo, en la era de la guerra, cuando el hijo de una poderosa familia contrató los servicios del clan Uchiha. El padre, enterado del plan de su primogénito, pidió a los Senju que lo protegieran. Una noche, cuando el viejo se hallaba practicando con su espada hundido en un bosque del país del Fuego, múltiples asesinos intentaron acabar con su vida más fueron ellos quienes recibieron la sorpresa al ser atacados por otros ninjas. A la mañana siguiente el furioso padre dictó el castigo para el traidor. _Hasta que la locura te consuma y creas que no puedas más con el hambre, la sed y la soledad. No. Hasta que tu carne sea devorada y tu desagradable existencia cese, entonces retiraremos tu cadáver de la prisión de piedra que construiré para ti. No esperes que tu alma descanse, __**traidor**__. _No le importaba el castigo que tuviese, intentó hacer lo que creyó correcto y no se arrepentiría de aquello, el error estuvo en confiar. Pensó por un momento que fue ella su delator, su hermana a quien tanto amaba, que a pesar de no compartir ningún lazo de sangre jamás podría estar a su lado de la manera que él quería. Ideó entonces este plan junto a ella, asesinarían a su padre y ocuparían su lugar, heredando las riquezas y el poder que por derecho les pertenecía. Esa misma noche la mujer rogó a su padre, lloró y clamó como nunca antes lo había hecho por la vida de su amado, pero él hacía oído sordo. Desesperada, sin saber qué hacer, salió de su hogar y corrió y corrió sin rumbo, pensó incluso en quitarse ella misma la vida pero no lo haría sin antes intentar salvar la de él. Secamente se detuvo y observó la luna llena, lucía tan cercana, resplandeciente y bella ante sus ojos, sintiendo un ápice de esperanza. –Luna, la amante del Sol, tú sabes lo que es amar ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Escucharás mi plegaria? Cualquier cosa, haré cualquier cosa si lo salvas. Mi propia vida, mi futuro, mi destino, te entregaré todo. Por favor, sálvalo –.Vio entonces venir por entre los inmensos árboles que bailaban con el viento un hombre de cabello y ojos oscuros, vistiendo una armadura de placas rojiza – ¿Realmente piensas que puedes salvarlo de esa manera? –. Quedó perpleja ante su pregunta –tú ¿Quién eres? ¿Sabes algo?

–Ah, mucho sé. Sé que él y tú intentaron asesinar a vuestro padre, dueño del templo y de grandiosas tierras, y que una emboscada fue lo que encontraron. Sé que tu amado estará por la mañana retorciéndose de dolor en la agonía de haber fracasado.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Tú sabes qué puedo hacer? ¿Tú lo sabes? ¿Puedes salvarlo?

–Puedo decirte que la luna no salvará a nadie ¿Tienes acaso algo para ofrecerme?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Poder? ¿Dinero? Si matas a mi padre y salvas a mi hermano te prometo todo lo que el difunto deje atrás, ocuparás su lugar, tendrás todo lo de él y yo no apareceré delante de ti a pedirte nada, ni una sola vez.

–Suena tentador, pero hay algo más que busco, conocimiento. Los secretos que yacen en el templo y que sólo los de tu sangre pueden develar.

–¿Secretos? Soy sincera al decirte que no sé nada pero puede que sí mi padre.

–No, puedo asegurarte que no es así. De todos modos, lo que necesito es tu cooperación. Dame lo que ofreciste, la posición de tu padre además de tu lealtad. Lamentablemente lo que necesito no es algo que no puedo tomar por la fuerza. El, a quien salvaré, no debe enterarse o se convertirá en un estorbo. Es más, nuestro acuerdo es secreto, si llegas a pronunciar palabra lo asesinaré frente a tus ojos.

–Entiendo. No diré absolutamente nada. Haré todo lo posible para ayudarte, te lo prometo. Por favor sálvalo.

–Bien. Vendré a buscarte después del mediodía y me presentarás como tu esposo.

–¿Mi esposo? Pero… ¿Qué pasará con él?

–No me interesa que clase de relación tengas con él, ten presente que arruinaré su vida si llegas a traicionarme.

–No puedo vivir así. Si no puedo ser leal a mi amado… Envíalo lejos y que encuentre otro amor, que sea feliz sin mí ¿Puedes hacer eso? Te lo pido. No tendré entonces motivos para faltar a nuestra palabra y él vivirá tranquilamente.

–¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Al tenerlo cerca será más fácil controlarte.

–No puedo negar eso. Pero, aun así… ¿No hay otra manera? Ante la Diosa Luna, te juraré mi lealtad ante ella, yo y mi descendencia, sin importar cuanto tiempo transcurra ni dónde se encuentren, serviremos a tu línea de sangre.

–Páctalo.

Aquel hombre sacó su espada e hizo un corte en su mano del que brotaba sangre, rociándola en el brazo derecho de la mujer. El líquido rojo tomó forma de un hilo que rodeó el brazo y enlazándose al dedo meñique se fundió con su piel. Un imborrable tinte carmesí se plasmó para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, un hombre enmascarado se presentó cuando llevaban a cabo el juicio. Los testigos dicen que tenía los ojos rojos como sangre, que sometía a su voluntad todo aquel que los miraba. Rescató al joven y a sangre fría mató al viejo. Se fue como llegó, en un suspiro del soplo del viento. Poco después el mediodía volvió, pero no como un asesino si no como el esposo de la primogénita del difunto. Tan pronto como pudo envió al hermano fuera del país y la mujer, tal como prometió, ayudó en la tarea de develar los secretos que yacían en el templo de su familia.

Fueron distintos los Uchiha a quienes los descendientes de esa mujer debieron servir, dejando atrás a sus personas amadas para cumplir con su destino, todos, sin excepción. Aquel símbolo grabado en el brazo del primogénito de cada generación era signo de un futuro asolador.

….

Chizuru despertó sobresaltada en medio de la noche. _Creo que… comienzo a entender que está sucediendo._ Se paró en la oscuridad y se dirigió a lo que pensó era la puerta de su cuarto pero no encontró más que una pared con la que chocó. _Ah… claro, claro, ya lo recuerdo, esta no es mi casa._ Volvió y se sentó sobre el futón, abrazando sus rodillas._ Cuando aún estaba allá, con mi familia, solía soñar con un lugar extraño muy similar a las calles de Konoha. Así que, incluso sin saberlo, siempre estuve conectada con esto. A veces un par de ojos rojos aparecían en rostros desconocidos, los mismos de ahora. Exactamente ¿Dónde estoy? _Miró su brazo derecho, casi esperando encontrar la misma marca roja, pero nada pudo ver en la negrura. _Así que soy una especie de sacrificio por el pacto que a alguna de mis antepasadas se le ocurrió hacer… Genial, simplemente genial… No lo puedo creer. _Deseó en ese momento, como nunca antes lo había hecho, que ese día fuera un mal sueño. _Un momento. Creo haber leído algo de un juramento ante la luna en algún libro durante mis estudios ¿o era sobre un hilo rojo? Si no mal recuerdo… Una antigua diosa de aspecto senil unía mediante un hilo rojo las almas destinadas a amarse, sí, eso era. Pero a amarse, no a hacer cualquier estúpido juramento ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando esa mujer al condenar toda su descendencia? Aquel par parecían de unos 18 o 20 años. Incluso yo, tan sólo con 14, no lo haría. Si voy a hacer tal cosa por enamorarme prefiero no hacerlo jamás._

La chica intentó conciliar el sueño más lo lograba dejar de pensar en lo extraño de su situación. Tras unos 45 minutos de frustración decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, necesitaba calmarse. Con algo de dificultad llegó hasta la puerta corrediza y por el pasillo salió al jardín que rodeaba la casa. Miró la luna y dijo para sí –esto es demasiado extraño.

–¿Qué es extraño? – escuchó una voz, probablemente la única que podía reconocer de aquí. –Ah Itachi, no, no es nada. Bueno, mi situación es extraña… – sentía con desesperación que quería comentarle su sueño a alguien, que le digieran que no se estaba volviendo loca. Fugaku le pidió explícitamente no hablar del tema y no le parecía muy prudente de su parte hacer lo contrario. ¿_Qué es esto de servir a los Uchiha? ¿Exactamente, qué debo hacer?_

–¿Qué piensas hacer?

–Algo me dice que tendré que acostumbrarme a Konoha.

–Suena como si te hubieras rendido.

–¿Así lo crees? Quizás sí…–

–Estoy seguro de que encontrarás una forma de volver – Itachi sonrió.

_Ese templo que vi en mis sueños, estoy segura es el mismo que el de mi familia. Ese secreto que aquel hombre tanto quería saber ¿Qué será? Acabo de darme cuenta de algo. El lugar que vi en este sueño y en los que tuve antes eran iguales y muy similar a este en sus paisajes y quizás cultura, además está el templo. Si lo encuentro tal vez descubra algo que me permita volver. Cuando pensé que esto ya era lo suficientemente irreal… Más no veo que otra cosa pueda hacer._ _Por ahora me preocuparé de no dar un paso equivocado y terminar quien sabe cómo, e intentar averiguar si existe un lugar como aquel templo._

* * *

Cualquier cosa que quieran comentar por favor háganlo. Sugerencias, críticas o quizás algo que les gustaría leer en este fanfic. Gracias!


End file.
